


Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 5

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is a good dad, Changing Room, Established Relationship, I tag as I go, Kinktober, M/M, Micah and Leo are most certainly, No Beta, Public Sex, Simon and Markus might be boyfriend, The new caretaker android is called Micah, and wingman, but not really, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 5!This is what will happen on Day 5:a.) Changing Room - Leo/Micah
Relationships: Carl Manfred's New Caretaker Android/Leo Manfred
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Kudos: 3





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 5

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I do have a thing for sex in public places, so you will find a few themed prompts with that in this whole shebang! 
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Carl makes Micah and Leo go shopping, because Leo indeed need new clothes, but also they really need to go on anything that would count as a date. So they do, and Micah likes how Leo looks in his new clothes and well Leo? He takes an opportunity when he has it, not that Micah really minds.

Going out with Leo was nothing new for Micah, had he and his boyfriend (he still blushed at the thought that he now had a boyfriend) started to go more outside and exploring Detroit on prompting of Carl, not wanting them to stay all day inside because of him.

He was still Carl’s caretaker, but with his renewed health and the fact that Simon (Markus' boyfriend?) stayed over more often, he agreed to leave with Leo to shop for some clothes. 

As they already had found some for him that he agreed to even if Leo tried to get him in more adventures clothes, he was now on the search of some of Leo’s chosen articles. The man had found some jeans he liked, but they weren’t fitting well, so Micah had taken on the quest to get his boyfriend some in a smaller size. 

Easily finding the searched articles he made his way back to the changing rooms. Stopping in front of the curtain that Leo was behind.

“I got the jeans.”

Some shuffling was heard. 

“Come in!”

Making sure not to fully open the curtain and exposing his maybe naked boyfriend, a little flare of possessiveness drove through his systems, he stepped in the small space and stopped dead in his tracks.

Leo looked  _ gorgeous _ . 

He wasn’t wearing anything special per se, just a deep blue polo shirt and fitted jeans. But he looked  _ good _ .

With finishing his theraphie and finally letting go of the red ice, Leo had started to fill out. Not was he any longer without much flesh on his bones, because he had used the money to buy red ice instead of food. He looked healthy and fit, had he also started up running in the morning.

Micah could feel the blush that was dusting his cheeks and before he could hide it, Leo turned around, from looking at himself in the mirror.

“Micah?” there was worry in Leo’s voice.

The younger man snapped out of it, blushed more furiously blue and just pushed the clothes in his hand into Leo’s generell direction, before he turned to run. 

He didn’t come far, because Leo grabbed him at one arm and pulled him back in. He was now face to face with Leo’s chest, who had filled out beautifully and the shirt just so underlined it. 

“Are you alright?”

He must be powder blue all over his face now. Not daring to look up, still staring at Leo’s chest Micah nodded, prayed that it would be enough. 

But no, of course not. Leo gently cradled his face, made him look up to him. So much worry in his eyes.

“Hey, you’re okay?” 

Micah tried to find his voice and when he did it was full of static.

“Ye-yes.”

Leo gave him the doubtful eyebrow raise that all Manfreds seem to possess, even Markus. 

He looked away shyly.

“I just - mh - you and - uh,” he stuttered along. 

“You, me and?”

Biting his lips he tried to bolt. “I-I just like how you look! You look really good!”, was blurted out. 

Leo looked at him stunned.

“Oh.”

Leo looked down on himself, also seeing the bulge forming in Micah’s pants, he didn't have any opportunity to hide.

_ “Oh.” _

A shark's grin came to Leo’s face. Before Micah could give out any protest because he knew that grin, he was spun around, pulled deeper into the booth, till he was pressed against the wall, Leo in his space. 

Already distracting him with hot kisses, that made his sensors light up. He felt a hand opening his pants, pushing inside his underwear and gripping his cock. 

Micah broke the kiss, panting.

“Leo! We can’t! W-we are in a changing room!”

His boyfriend kept on stroking his cock, making him whimper, he had to hold onto his shoulders.

Leo started to bite his neck, where he knew he was sensitive.

“And? Just be silent and let me take care of you”, was murmured against his skin.

A hard twisting upstroke made Micah moan, biting his lip. 

He knew if he said a word that he didn’t want it here, Leo would stop in a second, but oh does he wanted. He wanted so bad. 

Pressing himself against Leo, hiding his face against his clothed chest, he started to rock into the strokes, seeking more, moaning quietly.

Leo chuckled above him. 


End file.
